


莫扎特or沃尔夫冈？

by Adelina_loki



Category: Mozartloperarock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 命运总是狗血的





	莫扎特or沃尔夫冈？

米扎：沃尔夫冈  
妞扎：莫扎特  
班萨  
今晚极度occ修罗场孕期play  
今晚的演出，是沃尔夫冈的弟弟莫扎特接演的，莫扎特今晚无比的兴奋，他早就听哥哥说过的那位宫廷乐师，哥哥提起萨列里大师时眼睛里有着亮晶晶的光芒，当然莫扎特还没听过萨列里大师的曲子，不过听哥哥说像吃了小甜点那样甜，他们两个都是无与伦比的天才，当然有了这两位星星，已经足够耀眼了。

在维也纳，作为宫廷乐师的萨列里无时不嫉妒沃尔夫冈，他第一次看到谱子时，只在恨上天的不公，也感激上天把天使带到他的身边，他违背自己的心告诉沃尔夫冈他的音符太多，看着那双失落的眼睛又忍不住靠近他，爱上他。

沃尔夫冈的曲子让萨列里陷入甜美的痛苦中，无法自拔，沃尔夫冈召唤出那些音符每晚都出现在萨列里的梦境中，萨列里已经很久没有好好睡觉了，今晚正是一个杀掉沃尔夫冈的好机会，趁着今晚的演出，萨列里收好了小刀，又细细整理一下衣物才走向早已等候他的罗森博格那里。

今晚的指挥家并不是沃尔夫冈，而是他的同卵双生胞弟莫扎特，罗森博格早已生气的一边说着太多音符一边扔下手杖离开了剧院，而萨列里还未恢复，他遇到了第二个让他痛苦的人，他操控着音符，赋予它门生命，莫扎特向他行了一个夸张的大礼：“萨列里大师，阿玛德乌斯.莫扎特为您效劳。”

他不像沃尔夫冈那样，莫扎特更加稳重一些，可能是被岁月磨平了棱角可能是因为沃尔夫冈抢去了过多的光环，萨列里不由得心疼起莫扎特。

沃尔夫冈是第一个发现不对的，维也纳先是传出了莫扎特才是天才的言论，沃尔夫冈很为自己的弟弟感到高兴，后来又传出了沃尔夫冈为了埋没自己弟弟的光环而故意不让他演奏的传言，萨列里大师没有再来过，父亲也没有给他寄来新的信，弟弟是一颗冉冉升起的新星，沃尔夫冈这样想，这里的人民总会记起他的，他开始日复一日的创作，他的稿费用的很快，剩下的积蓄告诉他要找点活干。

他很喜欢街头那家的黄油饼干，他总是买很少的量来满足自己的需求，他的钱不多了，他要买抑制剂，那个让他闻起来不像是Omega的制剂，他没把这件事告诉过任何人，包括他的亲人，天才不能是一个omega，他把所有事都做的井井有条，那次演出就是他分化的日期，小酒馆的老板人虽然是个Beta收留了他，对他不错，为了生计他在小酒馆里写几篇曲子，他在酒馆的任务就是帮忙打理杂物，没人会买谱子，他就在小酒馆弹奏。

萨列里是在秋天的傍晚撞到沃尔夫冈的，那个人看起来瘦弱了不少，脸色苍白，没有多少时间补充睡眠，脸上还有一丝不正常的红晕，空气中飘着一丝玫瑰花香，他的发情期快要到了，那个人还没走两步就晕倒在大街上，萨列里带着沃尔夫冈回到了家，马车上的沃尔夫冈极不安稳，他一会似乎是陷入了昏迷，一会又是清醒的，萨列里在这几个月听到了许多传言，他是怀疑沃尔夫冈的，但所有的怀疑都被眼前的这个人打败，沃尔夫冈深受流言的困扰，但是萨列里知道，沃尔夫冈并不会为自己辩解，而是用曲子来证明自己，沃尔夫冈的上衣口袋里装有随身携带的几页谱，似乎是最近写的，萨列里没有打开如果他打开，他就能发现沃尔夫冈对他的满腔爱意和无限的痛苦。

 

发情期无非只有两种办法解决，临时标记和永久标记。沃尔夫冈的意识是清醒的，他知道带他走的是萨列里大师，而他正处于发情期，他闻到了萨列里大师身上的海盐味，他也感受到了温热的身体，

沃尔夫冈无法抗拒一个已经进入发情期的Alpha，但热潮的信息素突然释放与空气中味道融合在一起，萨列里蹭着颈后肿胀的腺体，用着好听的声音说着：“你是玫瑰味道的，真好闻。”

 

 

他把脸埋入萨列里的怀抱里，他的后穴开始变得松软，他想象着萨列里 的阴茎，会很快的填满那里，他终于吻上沃尔夫冈的唇，虔诚的，这是这段扭曲关系的开始，萨列里插入时，沃尔夫冈已经射了一次，粗大的阴茎直接顶到了生殖腔口，他被按坐在萨列里大师身上，他被迫分开双脚，勉强的承受着，

沃尔夫冈又把阴茎吃进去一些，萨列里只是缓缓的动着，磨蹭着生殖腔的入口，

这时候的萨列里温柔的有些过头了，沃尔夫冈晕晕乎乎的想，他以为萨列里会拿着一把刀把他刺死在这张床上，不过再温柔进入生殖腔都是粗暴的，萨列里直接顶开生殖腔，

沃尔夫冈睁大了失去焦距的眼睛，他被迫张开着双腿承受着，omega的生殖腔总是脆弱的，发情期的拒绝总是无力的，Alpha还在顾虑着Omega的身体，这位宫廷乐师正经的样子还是让沃尔夫冈害怕，他感到萨列里的阴茎正在自己的生殖腔内部粗爆地撞击着，萨列里大师的一只手继续隔着薄薄的布料，有一下没一下地撩拨着他的欲望，冰凉的手的刺激感让欲望更加挺拔。 沃尔夫冈发现他一时控制不了状况了，他要控制住自己向前送去迎合萨列里大师动作的胯，他要控制眼眶中悬而未落的泪水，他要控制那个炽热的地方随时将喷薄而出的欲望...但他虚弱无力，嘴里只能断断续续的发出带着哭腔的呻吟，萨列里最终还是咬在了腺体上。 当结展开的时候沃尔夫冈在萨列里的怀里剧烈颤抖着，被萨列里满满射了一肚子的精液，他绝望地扭动着屁股，高高顶起的胯部抽搐了两下，一道白浊颤颤巍巍地划过面前的空气，那些精液被结死死堵在他的生殖腔里，这些精液足够他在发情期里怀上萨列里大师的孩子。 

沃尔夫冈被标记了。


End file.
